No Me Olvides
by ShirayGaunt
Summary: Los nombres de todas las cosas en el mundo fueron dados por el más awesome Dios del universo luego de la creación, las flores no fueron la excepción. Pero por qué la nomeolvides fue bendecida con ese nombre? Un canadiense con complejo de invisibilidad tiene la respuesta. No es un PruCan!


**Hetalia no es mío, es de Hidekaz Himaruya~ Inspirado en la historia de la flor Nomeolvides, que tampoco es mía.**

**Palabras: 1145**

**Advertencia: Insinuaciones de shonen-ai con amor eterno y uso de nombre humanos.**

**Prusia: Gilbert**

**Francia: François**

**Rusia: Iván**

**Venezuela: María**

**Cuba: Hugo**

**Holanda: Vincent**

**Canadá: Matthew**

**NoMeOlvides**

**~o~**

En el principio de los tiempos luego de que todo fuera creado, Dios se dio cuenta de que ninguna de sus creaciones tenía nombre, el no tener un nombre propio le parecía tan poco awesome a Dios, un albino de ojos rojos que sentía especial afecto por el -recién nombrado- idioma alemán, que una tarde bajó del cielo decidido a nombrar a todas las cosas, sin excepción. Al cabo de un tiempo y luego de un arduo trabajo, Gilbert -nombre que se dio Dios a si mismo- casi acababa con su labor, solo faltaban las flores por sus nombres; como al muy vago le daba flojera mover su awesome persona de un lado para otro en busca de todas las flores para darles un nombre apropiado mandó a llamar a todos los ángeles del cielo para que las trajeran hasta él, y luego de variadas miradas de reproche por el mandado y un par de gritos de su hermano pequeño sobre lo irresponsable que era, partieron a cumplir la encomienda.

-Veamos, estas cosas rojas... Mmm... Tienen espinas...-dijo mirando las flores que traía François, un ángel de media melena rubia bastante pervertido- ¡Se llamarán rosas! ¡Si, es un genial nombre para ellas!

-Hon hon hon~ serán las flores del amour~- decía el rubio abrazando las flores contra su pecho.

-Se se, lo que sea. ¡Siguiente!- Un ruso alto bastante intimidante de nombre Iván le mostró bastante emocionado las flores entre sus brazos- Interesantes... Pétalos amarillos, centro marrón, son enormes...

-Fuu~ y siempre se encuentran mirando en dirección al sol!- proclamó emocionado el ojivioleta

-¿Y cómo hacen de noche entonces?-sonrisa maliciosa- Como sea, si dices que se la pasan persiguiendo al sol, entonces ese será su nombre, Girasol. ¡¿No te parece un nombre increíble?!

-Kolkolkolkol~ Es muy ingenioso, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido~-Destilaba sarcasmo a pesar de la sonrisa inocente- Significarán admiración y fidelidad- dijo mirando con cariño las flores entre sus brazos.

-Qué manía la de ustedes de darles significados, ¿con el increíble nombre que yo les doy no es suficiente?-murmuró viendo la espalda enorme albino hacerse más pequeña- Siguiente!

-¡Hoe! Encontré estas en varios colores traje una rosa y una blanca- extendió las manos para que el albino pudiese contemplarlas mejor. María había traído una hermosa flor de cinco pétalos externos con uno pequeño en el medio.

-Es linda... ¿Donde la conseguiste? Porque no la recuerdo...-No. La miraba y la miraba y no recordaba en donde la había creado.

-En la parte norte de Sur América, las encontré por allí junto al Mar Caribe-Expresó la morena.

-¡Ajá! ¡Ya sabía que alguien tan awesome como yo no podría olvidarse de ellas! ¡Las llamaré Orquídeas! Kesesesesese~

-Las blancas significarán amor puro e idealizado y la rosada... Aunque esto parece morado... ¡Significarán seducción!-Expresó satisfecha con su trabajo.

-Como tu digas~ ¡Siguiente!- gritó viendo como un rubio enorme con el cabello en puntas se le acercaba rellenando su pipa- Liebe, esa cosa me la trajo Hugo hace un rato, ya tiene un awesome nombre y se llama marihuana kesesesesese~

El rubio le miró fijo en lo que acababa de preparar su pipa- Conejo... La flor que traigo es otra- Dijo sacando una flor roja sangre de tallo firme y hojas alargadas, para luego entregársela al albino.

-Mmmmmm... ¡Es bonita, se llamará tulipán!- Dijo mientras extendía el brazo para devolverla al rubio que lo miraba fijo.

-Encontré de varios colores, significan amor sincero. La roja, en particular amor eterno.

-Kesesesesesesese~ ¿quién pensaría que te pondrías tan cursi con una flor!-Rió mientras le acercaba mas la flor para devolvérsela.

-Puedes quedártela- Murmuró mientras se retiraba

-O-oe! ¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¡Ore-sama te preguntó algo! ¡Vincent! ¡No dejes a mi increíble persona hablando solo!- Al ser albino el sonrojo era más notorio de lo normal haciendo que Dios tomara una apariencia de lo mas graciosa causando una pequeña sonrisa en el rubio.

Y pasó el tiempo, y todos los ángeles del cielo llevaron a Gilbert las flores del mundo para que les pusiera nombre, pasaban y pasaban ángeles pero había uno en especial que se sentía un tanto frustrado, un pequeño ángel de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas enmarcados por unos anteojos, acompañado por un osezno blanco. El pequeño angelito no mas oír la orden que Gilbert había dado en la mañana salió apurado en busca de una hermosa florecilla que había visto hace un par de días a las orillas de un río, siendo tan pequeña pasaba desapercibida para el resto de los ángeles y decidió ser él el que presentara ante Dios la diminuta flor, sin embargo a pesar de haber pasado todo el día junto a Gilbert esperando que le diera turno para pasar, parecía que era invisible o algo porque por mucho que habló y alzó la voz, nadie se percató de su presencia. Y el tiempo pasaba y la creatividad de Ore-sama tiene un límite, al percatarse Matthew, el pequeño ángel rubio, que ésta estaba llegando a su fin comenzó a decir con su tono de voz mas fuerte "No me olvides!" Nada "Forget me not!" Nadie le escuchaba! "Ne me oubliez pas..." Su invisibilidad no tenía límites. Y fue en ese momento cuando el awesome Gilbert descansaba de haber vaciado su cerebro en inventar nombres, intentando no pensar en cierta flor roja que le fue regalada por cierto rubio holandés, que lo vio allí parado con la vista hacia el suelo sosteniendo entre sus manos unas pequeñas flores azules con amarillo en una pose para nada awesome! ¿Acaso estaba diciendo algo? Sonaba a un... No me olvides...

-¡Hey! ¡Penqueñajo! ¿Qué cargas allí?- Dijo con curiosidad- Pensaba que ya había nombrado todas las flores...

-A-ah! Bu-bueno, yo encontré estas en la orilla de un río...-Contestó Matt rápidamente temeroso de volverse invisible de nuevo y que la florecilla quedara sin nombre.

-¡Oh si! ¡Ore-sama las recuerda! Veamos, necesitan un nombre...-Su mirada rojiza fija en las flores- Son azules con amarillo... Son pequeñas... Tienen espinas... ¡Pervincas! No, espera... Ese ya lo dije... ¡Azucenas! Ya lo usé también... ¡Jazmines? No...

Nombre tras nombre corrieron por la boca de albino, siendo que ninguno estaba libre para ser usado, con cada intento fallido Matt se reprochaba no haber hablado antes, ¡seguro fue que no alzó la voz lo suficiente!

-¡Ore-sama es increíble! Se llamarán "Nomeolvides" para recordarlas siempre! Buen trabajo.. Eh...

-Matthew...

-Si! Con ellas tampoco me olvidaré de ti! Kesesesesese~

-Miró con cariño los pequeños brotes que reposaban entre sus manos- Significarán un amor sincero... Aunque también el temor a no ser correspondido, un recordatorio de fidelidad para no olvidar a la persona amada...

-... ¿Por qué no les basta con mis súper awesomes nombres? Con todos esos significados solo le enredarán la vida a los mortales...-Murmuraba mientras emprendía el viaje de regreso al cielo- Y a los no tan mortales... Debo preguntarle a Vincent por qué me anda regalando tulipanes... Ese idiota...


End file.
